The Oncology Research Center of The Bowman Gray School of Medicine has developed an interdisciplinary Cancer Education Committee to direct and coordinate the oncology educational activities of this program. This committee is structured to work under the supervision of the Oncology Research Center and the Dean's Office of Educational Research and Services. The Caner Education Committee structure is designed to achieve the specific aims of this application. It consists of a Steering Committee and three key subcommittees in the areas of undergraduate education, undergraduate research preceptorships, and continuing education. These three subcommittees have developed specific tasks and plans. The undergraduate education program has defined the current oncology curriculum at the Medical center and has developed a plan to integrate cancer epidemiology, prevention, nutrition and cancer control into the oncology curriculum. Aids to achieve these objectives consist of the development of an oncology educational syllabus, the integration of new information relating to prevention, epidemiology, nutrition, patient support, and cancer control into the existing curriculum, and the purchase or development of audio-visual teaching aids and self-instructional materials. The student assistantship program has established opportunities for undergraduate medical students to participate in research preceptorships in both basic sciences and clinical disciplines of oncology, cancer epidemiology, prevention, nutrition and control. Students will be introduced to the methods and principals of research design and statistics and will participate in appropriate interdisciplinary cancer research activities. The continuing education project integrates the educational activities of the Northwest Area Health Education Center, the Piedmont Oncology Association (POA), and the Nursing Association in an integrated unit incorporating cancer epidemiology, prevention and nutrition into their educational activities. This network of primary care and oncological physicians will be instrumental in transferring technology from the Oncology Research Center and the Office of Medical Education to individuals comprising our regional care responsibilities.